When an air bag is stored behind the instrument panel or center panel of a steering wheel of an automobile, the instrument panel must be constructed in a way which will cover and conceal the air bag but which will not interfere with its deployment. In the past, the panel has been formed with doors which swing apart to form an opening through which the air bag deploys. However, these doors are subjected to so much force upon impact by the expanding air bag that they sometimes rip loose or break-up, subjecting the occupant to the risk of serious injury. The doors have been reinforced to prevent them from breaking apart, but that has not solved the problem.
In accordance with the embodiment of the present invention to be described, the panel has a closure comprising a pair of doors which swing open on integral, flexible hinges when the air bag deploys. Each door hinge has an elongated trough-like arcuate portion which is adapted to absorb the force of impact of the inflating air bag, relieving stress and increasing flexibility along the hinge to resist breaking up of the door when it swings open.
Preferably the panel is covered with a padded layer, and the two doors, when closed, are flush with the wall of the instrument panel in a smooth external continuation of the exterior surface configuration thereof so that the outline of the doors does not show through the padding.
It is an object of this invention to provide an panel for an automotive vehicle behind which an air bag is stored which is constructed in a way that covers and conceals the air bag but will not interfere with its deployment, having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a panel which is of relatively simple construction, sufficiently strong and durable to withstand the force of impact of an expanding air bag without breaking up or tearing, and which is easy to manufacture and install.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as this description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.